A Birthday Gift
by Tree
Summary: After Princess Zelda’s 18th birthday, Vaati decides to steal her away from the castle at night to give her his own birthday gift. Please RR :


**A Birthday Gift**

By: Tree007

**Pairing:** Vaati/Zelda

**Summary:** After Princess Zelda's 18th birthday Vaati decides to steal her away from the castle at night to give her his own birthday gift.

**Warning:** Of course there is sex in here…and little fluff. Not that much really.

**Author's Note:** Please understand they are both 18 and older. I imagine Vaati to somewhere in his early twenties and of course Zelda just turned 18. Also I just wrote this story in like a day and it is pretty bare bones and I could have done a lot more, but I just was such in a rush to post something so here it is….a very short love fic….

* * *

**A Birthday Gift**

"What do you want with me Vaati?" The shaking princess asked desperately. Everything happened in a flash. First she was going back to her chambers in the Royal Palace, tired from her 18th birthday celebration when out of nowhere a gust of wind surrounded her and then everything went black.

Now fully awake she found herself stretched over a very large bed. Sitting up slowly, she placed her hand on her head.

"Have a headache?" A cool voice said, getting the princess's attention.

"Vaati!" The shocked princess exclaimed, her head pounding slight harder. Yes that is how things began, but that was a good ten minutes ago.

The princess began pacing the room nervously, trying to understand why she was captured and why he, that evil demon, was just sitting there acting like nothing had happen. What was he trying to pull?

"Well," she tried once more, her voice almost failing on her. "What do you want?"

Vaati, who sat back in a comfortable push chair, smiled, taking out his dagger, he kept his eyes on the princess and noticed her pupils widen at the sight of the sharp metal. He picked up an orange from the table beside him and used the dagger to peel the orange.

"Princess Zelda," he said coolly. "It has come to my attention that today is your 18th birthday and me, being the thoughtful person that I am, have a birthday gift for you."

This stopped Zelda in her tracks. A birthday day gift? What was he playing at?

"You could have given it to me at my birthday celebration today," she said matter-o-factly.

"Nonsense Zelda," Vaati said. "I had better things to do than show up to something like that."

She watched him as he popped a section of the orange into his mouth, eating it slow, suggestive motions that shortened the breath in Zelda's lungs and made her realize her temper and temperature were rising and how uncomfortable she was beginning to feel.

Her gaze darted from him to the door on the other side of the room. From the door to him. From him to the door…and each time she looked at him, she saw that he was watching her, fully enjoying her discomfort.

He grinned, and suggestively licked at the juices trailing from the sweet fruit, letting his tongue wrap around each section and making sure she saw him doing it. His eyes were a dark red, challenging, and half veiled by heavy, thick lashes that did nothing to conceal the wicked expression that lit them.

The suckling noises increased. "Must you eat…so loudly?" She said, her voice heavy with annoyance and her face bright red.

Vaati smiled, "Would you like a taste Princess Zelda?" Zelda's face grew even brighter and shook her head no, for her voice had left her momentarily. "I see," Vaati began. "The princess isn't hungry, but perhaps she is eagerly awaiting her birthday gift?"

She rested both hands on her hips. "Perhaps she is curious as to what it is, since you did kidnap me to give it to me," Zelda said irritated and impatient.

"Now, _Princess,_" he murmured, affecting a pout. Putting the dagger down, he stood up and walked slowly towards Zelda, who in turned took a step back. "I would not call it a 'kidnapping'; you are far from having the appearance of a mere child." He let his gaze rake over her young perk breasts. "You are clearly a woman," he said lustfully.

Again Zelda's temperature rose like never before. She felt her blood sing and skin tingle. "Ahem," she said clearing her throat as tried to regain her composure as she continue taking steps back as Vaati took steps forward. "True, but the thing is…you...captured me and…" she said as she hit the edge of the bed, tripping her onto the bed.

Sitting up quickly, she found her face to face with Vaati's. Only an inch of thick air separated them. "And what?" Vaati asked, his hot breath stirring the hair at the back of her neck, his deep voice sending tremors down her spine. Zelda got lost in his voice and she seemed to lose all rational thought. Her gaze was set upon his lips that had so scandalously sucked on the orange a moment ago.

"And…" She said, trying to remember what she was talking about. She was trying to make her mind focus on the question, but it was focusing on other more forbidden thoughts. "That's bad…" She finally whispered, her head spinning.

His hand slid up her forearm, over her shoulders, caught the thick fall of her long blonde hair and lifted it off her neck. She gasped as she felt his lips touching her nape, his breath fanning the damp skin there. Vaati continued his sweet assault and made his way up her neck.

"Vaati…what are you doing?" She whispered. Vaati grinned mischievously to himself, looking up at her.

"Giving you your birthday gift," he said holding his stare and she looked at him in shock. In that moment he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted the sweetness of oranges on his lips, on his tongue, felt the rough press of his thumb against her jaw, and sank beneath his weight as he pushed both their bodies onto the bed.

She moaned deep in her throat and his lips grounded into hers. Her head swam and she felt his hand pushing up the hem of her dress until it bunched around her upper thigh and her thigh was bared to the harshness of his palm.

The kiss deepened. Her nipples hardened, ignited, tingled against the fabric that now became annoying stuffy. She sighed deeply and pressed into him, even as he slid his finger up her arms and brought them around his neck. Her hand pushed into his smooth light purple hair, the crook of her arm cradled the back of his neck, drawing him even closer, and she felt his kiss become savage, plundering, and demanding.

Vaati's hands were dragging up her leg now, leaving a trail of burning flesh in their wake. He moved back, holding her waist, the other hand against her leg, her inner thigh, her damp and burning womanhood. She sank into the pressure, sobbing quietly as his fingers found the bud of her desire and gently kneaded it through the flimsy, dampening material of her panties.

She twisted away, gasping. "Oh by the power of Nayru…"

But Vaati caught her jaw once more and pressed his mouth against hers. She drove upward to meet it, panting hard and greedily taking his tongue into her mouth. Again the tangy sweetness of citrus, again the wash of feeling through every nerve in her body. She felt herself growing hot, growing wet. Zelda squirmed helplessly against his palm, near to fainting. And then he drew back, breaking the kiss.

"You're so beautiful," he said earnestly, but on accident as his thumb cleared the hair from her damp cheek. Zelda opened her eyes in initial shock. Her limpid blue eyes met his dark red ones, almost drowning in his depth. She hated to admit it, but at that moment she saw something, felt something.

"Just kiss me," Zelda said, finally breaking the long silence.

Vaati did just that, which Zelda welcomed. She couldn't deny the affect Vaati had on her body and she didn't want the pleasure to stop. Melting inside, she trembled as he slowly began to undress her, carefully, skillfully. Masterful hands skimmed over her smooth belly, heating her to a flame. Vaati pulled her dress over head and tossed the long garment off to the side.

He kissed her with lips burning against her neck, her collarbone, trailing lower to claim one hard, arching nipple, and then the other. She moaned softly as his tongue circled the soft pink areola, the tightened bud, sucking at it greedily, even as his hand explored her, caressing her soft woman curves. Vaati's hand went lower and lower, until it reached the hem of cotton panties. Good feelings gone, Zelda hastily clamped her legs shut. She pushed her hands against Vaati's chest.

"Please…" Zelda pleaded, struggling to sit up. But Vaati, stronger than the half naked princess that lay under him, pushed her back onto the bed. "Vaati," She said, with a hint of desperately in her voice.

"Princess…," Vaati murmured, dropping kisses between her breasts as he made his way downward. His lips skimming over belly, his breathing hot again her navel…her thighs…her-

"Vaati!" She cried, bolting up, his hand pushed her gently back down to the bed. She lay back, trembling, seeing the ceiling, the top of his head, through half-closed eyes. Vaati grabbed the tops of her knees and using some force, spread her legs apart. She laid there opened to him, shivering with both fear and delight. His hand moved against her, inflaming her further and coaxing her legs to open further.

"Oh Gods," she cried once again, feeling the stabbing thrust of his tongue against her hot sticky flesh. She moaned and felt herself arch up against him shamelessly against his expert tongue. She clawed at the sheets as the pleasure he was inducing her with became almost unbearable. Crying out in sheer ecstasy, she shuddered uncontrollably as intense waves of orgasm hit her over and over. She twisted away from Vaati's assaulting mouth, gasping for air in her sweet exhaustion. Vaati took the moment to climb off the bed and start undressing himself, catching the princess's attention.

She watched him curiously; she had never seen a man naked before. She watched as he took his shirt off, revealing his pale purple flesh. He build was lean, but muscular and she noticed that he had a couple of scars from battles he had been in no doubt. Vaati felt Zelda's curious gaze and smirked as he finished undressing that so he stood completely naked.

Zelda eyes followed the length of his body downwards until it reached the area between and legs and looked away hastily, flushing a bright red. Vaati, watching her reaction the entire couldn't help but chuckle at the virgin's embarrassment.

Climbing back on to the bed, Vaati laid on his side next to Zelda. He fixed his eyes upon Zelda's quivering ones as he took her hand into his and touched himself gently with her own hand, trailing her hand downwards. Her cheeks burned with such an intense fire as she felt how soft and warm his skin was beneath her fingers. Her finger tips grazed the outline of his stomach muscles before her hand went lower and lower…

Zelda whimpered, almost pleading to let her hand go as Vaati brought her hand around his warm shaft and guiding her forwards and backwards, starting slowly at first but then increasing speed until he went rigid. He stopped jut before he came and hastily pushed Zelda's hands away. Surprised, Zelda sat up but was pushed back down as Vaati climbed over her, spreading her legs and positioning himself to enter her. Zelda cried out in virgin pain as Vaati shoved forward, plunging himself deeply into her soft, aching recesses, groaning with anguished pleasure and dropping fevered kisses on her neck and her cheek. He grunted at the sight of those perky breasts bobbing up and down and the tight and narrow passageway of her womanhood.

He grinned confidently down at her. His eyes red eyes glowing, drifting shut with desire, then open, the thick lashes half concealing irises of a shade mirroring the deepest and darkest of shades of red. Zelda felt her hear flutter as he bent down and kiss the nape of her neck. Gently reaching up, Zelda stroked the mark underneath his left eye with her thumb. She felt the fires banking in her blood, and the force of them made her tremble with longing and need. She cleared away a tumble of faded purple hair that had fallen over his shoulder and then lifted up to kiss the right side of his chest.

Vaati watched her has her hands strayed down his body, finally clasping his hips and pulling him deeper inside herself. "Please…" Zelda breathed, almost reaching her peak. He increased his speed as he savagely drove upwards into and she felt herself lose it.

"God, Yes!" she cried as her senses reeled, climbed, and peaked. Vaati felt her walls clamp shut around his shaft and drove harder and faster to reach his own climax. Finally his head fell forward and let out a soft grunt in sweet agony. "Fuck," he gasped, sucking in his breath as he came to orgasm. Zelda felt the warm spill of his pulsing seed, excruciating sweetness, burning climax.

Gasping for air, Vaati collapsed atop of Zelda, his lips falling against hot, salty skin, his heart slamming against his ribs. He laid there, both his body and heart fulfilled. His arms wrap protectively around her shoulders, clasping her hot body to his. Zelda heard his pounding heart just beneath her ear, heard its beat begin to steady and slow. It was a long time before both of them said something.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Vaati said, finally breaking the silence.

Zelda shifted underneath Vaati's delicious weight. She couldn't deny herself that fact that this was the best birthday gift she ever received. Silence once again fell on them until the princess gathered up courage to speak.

"Vaati?" Zelda called out shyly.

"Yes, Princess?" Vaati answered, his tone filled with sleepiness.

"Thank you." She turned her head and gave Vaati a small kiss on the cheek.

Then End

A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Should I write more or what?


End file.
